


The Rise of the Full Moon

by LaraCaldin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, Druids, General fiction, Literature, Mystery, Other, Pack Dynamics, Reader is a werewolf, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Werewolves hunters, Witchcraft, Witches, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(F/N)'s life change the night she is chased and bitten by a very strange beast in the woods near her college. What is going to happen to her? What is she becoming? Will she be the hunter or the hunted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bite

You, (F/N), were an ordinary and even lucky girl: you had good friends and you were a student in one of the best college of the country, the One Piece College. It’s true that you had no boyfriend, but you didn’t care: you had not doubt that he would come one day or another. You could never imagine how much your life could change in only one night. 

It all started during an ordinary day. Your class was finally over. Unfortunately, you had to study for a test. 

    -That’s suck, you said; it’s going to be boring tonight. 

    -You will never be able to study if you think like that (F/N), said your best friend and roommate Robin. __

-Yeah… you right… still, it’s boring. __

She chuckled and opened one of her book. She had to study too. You and Robin knew each other for quite a long time now. You liked the way she was always calm and smiling with everyone, that makes you feel comfortable. You were happy that you two were friends. 

After spending an hour of reading endless books, you stood up from your bed and moved toward the door. 

    -I need some fresh air, you said to Robin as you grabbed your jacked, I’ll be back soon. 

    -Okay, she answered with a soft smile, be careful. 

    -Sure. 

You inhaled deeply. From as far as you could remember, you always loved to be outside at night. It was so silent and calm that you immediately relaxed. Being alone a little bit, that would help you clear you mind. You looked at the sky. The moon was beautiful tonight, full and shining. You smiled happily: full moon nights were your favourite. 

Lost in your thought, you didn’t notice that you were walking down in the forest. When you snapped back to reality, you were in the middle of a clearing illuminated by the full moon. You looked around you. 

    -How did I get here? You said. 

Suddenly, you heard a growl and quickly turned. You froze. In the darkness of the wood, two shining red orbs were looking at you. You saw an imposing figure moving in the shadow and you didn’t think twice about it. You turned and ran as fast as you could. 

You could clearly feel the presence of the creature that was running after you. You could hear the loud footsteps getting closer by seconds, the heavy breath and the bestial growls and roars. You never ran so fast before. 

_ Don’t look back! Don’t look back! You’re almost there! _

Finally, the girl’s dorm appeared. When you thought that you were going to be safe, something grabbed your legs and you fell on the ground with a scream of pain and fear and tears running down your face. 

You struggle to get rid of it. The thing that just bit you was trying to drag you back in the woods. You grabbed tree roots and tried to kick whatever it was. You felt a strong skull under your foot, but whatever how much you kick it, it never let you go. Slowly, your hands on the roots were slipping. 

    -HELP! You screamed, SOMEONE HELP ME!

The fangs of the creature went deeper in your flesh and you cried in pain. 

_ It has to be a nightmare! Please, tell me it’s a dream! _

    -Just let me go you freaking beast! You cried. 

You hit it in the head as hard as you could and, surprisingly, it did let you go. As soon as you felt the fangs getting out of your flesh, you did your best to get out of here as fast as you could. Running was painful, but you were so afraid that you didn’t mind the pain. 

When you got inside the girl’s dorm, you locked the door behind you and ran back to your room. When you slammed the door, Robin jumped in surprise and looked at you with wide eyes. 

    -(F/N)? Is everything alright?

    -Robin! You almost yelled, something attacked me! I don’t know what is but it’s huge! And dangerous! Look it bit me!

You showed your leg to your friend. The bite was similar to a dog bite, but larger. _It_ _looks like a wolf bite_ , you thought, _but there is no wolf here since more than fifty years at least…_

    -Oh my god, Robin said while looking at it, what attacked you? 

    -I don’t know, I didn’t look at it. 

    -Don’t move, we need to treat that. 

Robin treat you wound and put bandages on it. 

    -Here, she said with a soft smile, it’s done.

You simply nodded with a worried expression. She put a hand your shoulder. 

    -Its okay (F/N), it’s over now. 

    -But it was so… surrealist…and frightening… This beast was so big…

    -It was certainly a big dog, nothing to worry about. 

    -Trust me Robin, it sounded more like a bear than just a dog…

    -You were afraid (F/N), you certainly don’t recall it very clearly. There is no bear here. 

    -What about a wolf? 

    -No wolves either. 

You sighed. You were so tired. Maybe Robin was right: because you were afraid, you overreacted to what happened and your mind maybe tricked you...  

    -You’re exhausted (F/N)-san, you should go to bed. 

    -Yeah, you’re right… Thank you Robin.

    -It’s nothing (F/N), she answered with a soft smile. 

Robin turned off the lights of your room. Outside, a man was standing under the trees and was looking at your window. He smirked and ran his hand through his crimson red hair. 

\- This is going to be interesting.


	2. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ^^  
> here is the next part, hope you will enjoy it ^^  
> see you soon and don't forget to comment ^^

The next morning, you woke up earlier than usual. Red shining orbs had haunted your dreams all night long. You picked some clothes and walked to the bathroom. You took off your pyjamas and you were about to step in the shower and you remembered the bandages. With a sigh, you took them off. But when you looked at your wound, your eyes widen. 

    -What the fuck?!

_ Impossible,  _ you thought. 

The wound…. Had simply vanished, like if nothing ever happened. You touched the skin, just to make sure you weren’t dreaming. For a moment, a crazy idea appeared in your mind. 

_ No… no way… _

    - _There is no bear here._

    - _What about a wolf?_

    - _No wolves either._

__

_ Full moon… something with the size of a bear… red shining eyes… a bite…  _

__

    -No way… no, that’s cannot be true…

You checked your leg once more. Nope, no scars, just the skin… Not even a tiny clue of what happened last night… 

    -You’ve got to be kidding me… 

_ Was that a freaking… Werewolf?! _

__

    -Nah… you said, you have watch and read too much fantasy stuff! There are no werewolves... no werewolves…

Lost in thought, you repeated the same sentence almost a thousand of times before you snapped back to reality. 

_ Okay calm down (F/N)! You have to go to school today! You’ll think about it later… beside you have sport today… _

You sighed. 

_ Great…my favourite class… _

__

~Timeskip~

You didn’t feel like doing sport today. You were tired and worried. 

_ Come on, it can’t be that bad… beside sport will help thinking about something else! _

Even if you were thinking that, you couldn’t found any motivation for this sport lesson. 

    -(F/N)!!!!!

You jumped and stood up. Your friend, Sanji, was staring at you. 

    -Are you okay? He asked with a worried expression. 

    -Yeah I’m fine, you answered with a grin, I just don’t feel like doing sport today.

You and Sanji had met in high school, just a little after you met Robin. Even if he was a bit a pervert, Sanji was nice and you knew you could count on him. It was someone you could trust. 

He stared at you during a few seconds. 

    -What’s wrong (F/N)? He asked again. 

You sighed. This guy knew you very well… 

    -Nothing, you said, I’m just tired. 

    -I see, you really don’t want to tell me what’s wrong?

You shook your head with a smile. 

    -Don’t worry Sanji, everything is fine. 

    -(F/N), if you have troubles, you need to tell me okay? 

    -Okay Sanji, I’ll remember that. 

__

_ Sure Sanji, I have been attacked by a huge beast yesterday and I think it was a werewolf. Then it bit me and the wound miraculously healed in only one night, so that’s technically mean that I’m one too… questions? _

__

You shook your head. Later maybe, but now it wasn’t the moment to talk about that with him. 

Sanji smiled at you. 

    -Hey (F/N), how about a race? 

    -A race? You’re kidding right?

From all the people that you knew, Sanji was the fastest. Every time you had tried to beat him at a race, you failed miserably. 

    -What? He said with a grin, maybe today is your lucky day?

    -I wouldn’t count on it, you sighed, but… why not? 

_ He is nice with you, you owe him that… _

A few minutes later, you two were preparing yourself for the race. Your friend Usopp had accepted to watch it. 

\- come on (F/N)! He told you, I know this time you can win!

\- Usopp, you say that every time…

_ I don’t really know why he still have hope in me… but meh… who tries nothing got nothing…  _

__

The race was about to start. As usual, you prepared yourself to give everything you could, no matter how desperate you were. 

Next to you, Sanji seemed extremely focused. He was always like that before a race, no matter who his opponent was. 

    -Ready! Said Usopp.

You both tensed. 

    -GO!

You still don’t know what happened at this moment, but the best way you would describe it it’s that you suddenly felt like you had wings. Your feet barely touched the ground and the world around you seemed to speed up. No… that wasn’t the world that was moving fast, it was _you._

You realized that Sanji was far behind you only when you crossed the arrival line. You were panting, but you were fine. 

It was strange. Suddenly, you could feel everything around you. You could hear the tiniest sound, see the smallest details and smell every imperceptible fragrance. You were shocked. 

_ What is going on?! _

__

Sanji stopped next to you, panting hard. 

    -Wow (F/N)! He exclaimed, how did you do that?

    -I… don’t know… 

    -I never seen you like this before! You have increased in speed!

    -Yeah… seems like it… maybe it’s because I have practise a bit? 

He grinned at you. 

    -No matter what it is, I’m happy for you!

    -Thank you Sanji, you’re nice. 

    -Always with you, (F/N)-swan~ !

    -Stop it! You know you scare me when you do that!

You both laughed. __

You didn’t pay attention to the three boys that were staring at you from afar. 

    -Is that her? 

    -Seems like it…

    -She looks nice!

    -Yeah you’re right she’s cute. 

    -You think he will talk to her? 

    -Of course, you know him. 

__

~Timeskip~

Your day had been really strange today. You had the feelings that you could see, smell and hear things that you never noticed before. It wasn’t really convenient sometimes… 

For example, when you came back from your sport lesson to change your clothes into the girl’s changing room, you almost collapsed because the smell. Thanks goodness you’re not a boy, or else you would have died intoxicated by just taking a step into their changing room.

But this new abilities was useful most of the times, thankfully. 

But even if you thought that your new power was super cool, you couldn’t help but being worried. 

_ There definitely something wrong… and the worse it’s that everything matches to the werewolf transformation’s description! It’s not the full moon anymore, so I guess its fine, but I need to find a solution and quick! _

__

But the question was, who could help you?

Robin knew a lot of thing and you both shared an interest in supernatural stories and legends, but you weren’t quite sure she would be glad to know that her roommate might be a dangerous creature of the night with a _very huge_ bloodlust. 

Sanji was nice, but how could you explained him your problem? Beside, you didn’t really know how Sanji could help you with a possible lycanthropy problem. _No offense Sanji,_ you thought. 

Usopp? You weren’t sure he could help you and he would certainly freak out.  

No, even your others friends couldn’t help you this time. 

_ Guess I need to find the solution on my own. I have a month before the full moon come back… wait… AM  I  SERIOUSLY  THINKING  THAT  I’M  A WEREWOLF?!  _

__

You sighed. You were too tired for this anyway; you would be working on it tomorrow. You put on a simple white nightgown and went to your bed. You quickly fell asleep, exhausted. 

~A few hours later~

Your eyes snapped open. Something was going on. You couldn’t describe this feeling that you have, nor explained how you knew that something was wrong. 

You _knew it_ that was all. Like hypnotized, you stood up from your bed. It felt like your body didn’t responded to your brain or your will, but simply to an old primal instinct deep inside of you. 

You silently went out of the dorm’s building and headed to the forest. A small voice inside your head briefly said that it wasn’t a good idea after what happened last night, but you didn’t care. You shivered. You were only wearing you pure white nightgown. 

_ People will think that you’re a ghost,  _ you thought with amusement for a few seconds. 

You walked into the woods during a few minutes. Suddenly, you heard a sound. Someone was here _._ You walked faster. Then, when you suddenly stopped in the middle of a clearing that you knew too well… and he was here. 

The first thing you noticed was his red crimson hair shining under the moonlight. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. There was something impressive yet intimidating about him. 

He looked at you right in the eyes and you shivered. His eyes were glowing red. He smiled at you kindly.  

\- Good evening my dear (F/N), he said with a calm tone, my name is Shanks. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. 


	3. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone ! ^^  
> here the next part of this story, hope you will like it ^^  
> And for all your comments, your fav and you watch, THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS ! X)  
> see you soon and don't forget to comment ^^

    -Good evening my dear (F/N). My name is Shanks. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. 

You stared at the man in front of you with wide eyes. 

_ How does he know my name? _

    -Do we know each other? You asked carefully.

There was something strange about him. Something foreign yet familiar, it was a really strange feeling. 

_ Did I meet him before? Or could it be that… _

    -In sort of, he answered with a chuckle, but last time we meet let’s say that I was less… _friendly._

This last word confirmed your suspicions. 

    -Who are you? You asked with a shaky voice, and how do you know my name? What do you want from me?

You tensed and slowly stepped back, ready to run. This scene was strangely familiar.  

    -Calm down (F/N), he said with a voice that he wanted reassuring; I don’t want to hurt you. I just wanna talk. 

In a normal situation, you would have run for a long time now. But somehow, this man succeeded at easing your fear… a bit. 

Without taking your eyes off his face, you slowly (and quite awkwardly) nodded. He smiled. 

    -Good. As I have already told you, my name is Shanks and I meant no harm to you. 

    -How do you know me?

    -I think you already know. We have met here yesterday. 

You forgot how to breathe during a moment. 

_ Oh no…  _

He smiled.

    -You are special (F/N), this is why I choose you. It’s too soon to explain it, you wouldn’t understand… but now that the wolf blood run through your veins, you will see that your life will way much better. 

    -You really expect me to believe you? You asked with a sarcastic tone, you really think that I’m going to believe that you’re a _werewolf?_ Furthermore, let’s say that everything is true, you think that my life will be like super great thanks to your damn wolf curse?! 

    -Actually, yes I do. 

Your eyes widen and he simply chuckled. 

    -I’m pretty sure today wasn’t a normal day, isn’t it (F/N)? Let me guess… your wound simply disappeared like nothing happened, your senses got sharpened and your body seemed to be far more stronger and faster than before… am I right? 

    -And how could you possibly know that? You asked back. 

    -I have my sources. Beside, it always happens this way. 

Awkward silence. 

_ What am I suppose to do now? _

__

    -I know you’re confuse, (F/N). The first day is _always_ the worse. You don’t know what’s going on, you’re lost and you don’t know who you should trust. You can spit to my face and say it’s my fault, that you’re going to kill for what I have done to you, but this will change nothing: what is done is done. You can do that, or simple listened to me. Because I have been through this as well, this is why I’m here. I’m here to _help you._

You didn’t say anything. Somehow, deep inside of you, there was something that was telling you to trust this man. Certainly this primal instinct again…

_ He is here to help you. Trust him, and everything will be okay.  _

    -How can I trust you? You asked in a whisper. 

You knew that you were going to trust him anyway, but you wanted to be sure you could. 

    -Because you and I are now bond forever. Now you and I are _siblings._ You’re a clever girl (F/N), you know how a wolf pack work. 

    -There is an alpha and there are the betas…

    -Exactly. 

    -And you’re the alpha…

    -And you’re one the betas. 

Your jaw dropped.

_ No way… _

He laughed at your reaction. 

    -Well, you seem to take the new extraordinary well!

    -Oh no it’s just… I don’t know what to think…or to feel… it’s so sudden…

    -I understand, he said with a smile, this is why you don’t have to give me answer now. I give you a week to think about it. 

He took something out of his pocket. It was a small piece of paper. He gave it to you. 

    -In a week, meet me at this place and give me your answer. 

    -Okay…

    -See you soon (F/N). 

When you came back in the dorms, you looked like a zombie. You crawled in your bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

_ So, what now? I’m supposed to be a fierce creature of the night? A person that turned into a beast when the full moon is rising? A werewolf?  _

_ What the fuck?! I mean… woow; this is the strangest thing that ever happened to me… _

_ The worst thing is… that I don’t even FREAK OUT!!!  _

_ Normal girls would be like “oh my god, nnnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!”  _

_ But no, me I’m like “werewolf? Meh…”  _

_ Girl, you are weird! _

_ So, what should I do now? He gave me a week to think about it.  _

_ First, let’s make sure that he isn’t playing some prank. Tomorrow, I make sure I’m really a werewolf. I’ll find something made in silver and I will grab it! If it hurt as hell, then I’m a werewolf! If not, then I will fucking kill this guy whoever he is! _

_ I also need to talk about it with someone… but who? I would say Robin, because she is my best friend and she is super smart. But I think it’s a bit too soon to tell her everything… I need to find a way to talk about it with her without drawing her attention… _

__

As you were thinking about all of this, your eyelids got heavy and, when your eyes closed, you fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


	4. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys ! ^^  
> i know it has a LONG time since i last write for you but a lot of things happened, school started again and i wish to finish a book that i started to write for the end of the year so it was pretty hard to continue this story ^^  
> i'll do my best to update often but i can't promise anything X)  
> anyway, hope you guys will like it and don't forget to comment ! 

A/N : Please read the description ^^

The next day, you had a plan to talk to Robin about your… problem. 

After school, you came back to your room. Robin was already here and she was reading a book. 

    -Hey Robin! You said with a grin, what about we watch Van Helsing?

She looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. 

    -Van Helsing? Why do you want to watch Van Helsing?

    -I don’t know, I think I need to watch a movie with a lot of werewolves…vampires… and all this stuff. 

    -Okay… as you wish. 

    -Thank you Robin!

_ I wonder if there are Vampires as well,  _ you thought with a small smile of amusement. 

You jumped on the opportunity right at the scene where the first werewolf appears. As a character of the movie fought the beast, you turned to your friend. 

    -Robin?

    -Mmmhh? She hummed without taking his eyes off the screen. 

    -What would you do if you become a werewolf? 

She turned and blinked at you, surprised by your question. 

    -Why do you ask that? 

    -Actually, I was thinking about writing a story about werewolves and I wanted your point of view. 

    -Humm…

She remained silent a few seconds, thinking. 

    -It would depend, I think. 

    -Okay, what if there was a pack? With an Alpha and all… would you join them if they asked you to? 

    -A pack? That’s pretty confusing… well; I don’t know… maybe, after all they could help me controlling the beast inside of me. But I could choose to don’t be part of any packs and to be what we call a lone wolf. That would depend I presume. __

_ Just as smart as ever Robin! _

    -That’s interesting… thank you Robin! 

    -It’s nothing; she answered with a blink before you two focus on the movie again. 

Now that you have some good Robin’s advises, you needed to found out the truth one for all. 

You knew that Robin wanted to meet some of her friends tonight, so you waited patiently for her to leave. You pretended that you needed to study for a test so you could stay in the dorms. 

When she leaves, you walked into the bathroom and search into the jewel box. 

    -Ah! You said with a smile, here you are! 

You had found it: the necklace given to Robin by her Grandma a bit before she entered into One Piece College. 

She was wearing it only during the great events. You had always loved this necklace. It was a nice piece of art. The design was simple yet elegant and there a beautiful green stone on it. But more importantly it was _entirely made of silver._

__

You breathe deeply and moved your hand closer. More your hand got closer from the necklace, more you had the feeling that your fingers were getting hotter. A bit like when you’re about to touch fire with your bare hand. Suddenly, you got bold and grabbed it in your fist. 

Your scream echoed into the room. You threw the necklace away and run to the water tap. Your hand was red and burning. You sighed in relief when the water ran down your burning hand. You turned off the tap and you looked at the necklace, then at your hand. It was still red. You gulped. 

_ So what he said was true… I’m a werewolf… _

There was no doubt about it now…

The week that followed this event, you tried to think about something else and to focus on your studies. But it was almost impossible. All these new sensations and emotions… it was difficult. Sometimes, you even had the feelings not being yourself anymore: it happened that you got angry easily for almost anything, you had broke a few door handles because you don’t control your strength yet and your sharp senses sometimes tricked you. Moreover, you knew Robin was suspicious toward you. You had caught her staring at you sometimes and you were afraid that it was only a matter of time before she found out. And even if you knew that, you couldn’t find anything to tell her about it. She was your best friend, yet you couldn’t find the words. 

Let’s just hope that this man could help you with your new life. 

A week after you met Shanks, you were on your way to talk to him once more and, this time, you were supposed to give him your choice about your new life: being a lone wolf or a member of his pack.

You walked inside the Grand Line City subway, a bit nervous. You were worried about what was about to happen. You sat and put your headphones on before listening some relaxing music ( **links of one of my favourite music** : [www.youtube.com/watch?v=i59ONA…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i59ONAi-5Uw)). 

You were so worried: what was about to happen exactly? Would you have to pass a trial or a test or something? Would you have to fight someone? Have you done a mistake by going out there? Were you going right into a trap? 

Suddenly, you felt someone poking your shoulder. You jumped slightly and turned your head to your left. You heart skipped a beat. Next to you there was a _handsome_ dude. 

He had raven hair and brown chocolate eyes. He had adorable freckles on his face and, most of all; he had the shiniest smile of the world. He wore a black leather jacket with a red T-shirt and black jeans. 

You blushed and you removed headphones. 

    -Hum… yes? You said.

    -Excuse me miss, could you please tell me the hour? 

You search in your pocket and took your phone. 

    -Six P.M, you answered. 

    -Already? I’m going to be late again…

    -Where are you going? You asked a bit curious. 

    -At a meeting, he answered with a smile.

    -A meeting? 

    -Yes, with friends. It’s at this address, maybe you know the place? 

He took a paper from his pocket and shows it to you. You smiled and took a look at the address before you smile disappeared. 

_ Isn’t it…? _

Your hand reached your pocket and you grabbed the paper Shanks gave you. You looked at the address. It was definitely the same. 

You jumped slightly when you heard him chuckle. 

    -You’re quite observant, he said. 

You glared at him. He looked really amused of your reaction. 

    -Come on don’t look at me like that, I just wanted to get your attention. 

    -Well you have it now, you snapped, and may I know who you are?

    -I forgot my manners, he chuckled before shaking your hand, my name is Portgas D. Ace! 

_ Funny name… _

    -Mine is (F/N) (L/N), you said with a shy smile, are you part of Shanks… group? 

    -Nice to meet you (F/N)! And yes I’m part of the pack. I’m glad that you come into our group!

    -Err… I haven’t exactly taken a decision about it yet…

He stared at you with piercing eyes. 

    -Really?

    -Yes. 

    -Why?

    -It’s not that easy…

He shrugged. 

    -Me and my brothers we haven’t hesitated about it, we joined Shanks almost right away.

    -Your brothers? They’re part of the pack? 

    -Yes. Actually, this is a small pack; there are only the three of us as betas. 

    -Really?! 

He chuckled. 

    -You seemed a bit anxious, are you?

    -A bit, you admitted with a soft smile. 

    -Don’t worry; it’s going to be fine you’ll see. 

    -Okay… thank you Ace. 

    -No problem! 

The subway stopped and Ace stood up. 

    -It’s our stop, he told you with a wink. 

You nodded and followed him. 

_ Things will never be the same from now on.  _


	5. The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! ^^  
> here the next part of this story ^^  hope you will enjoy it   
> don't forget to comment ^^ just so you know, i LOVE comment xD

    -So… this is the place? You asked while looking up at the building. 

It was an abandoned factory that used to belongs to Gold Company. From what you could remember, this company shut down after the death of his owner, Gold Roger. The fact remains that you weren’t expecting anything like this. As said earlier, the building was abandoned and clearly since a very long time. The whole place was creepy as hell and the worst was the silence. There were no sounds around, not even a bird. 

    -Yes, answered Ace, this is the place. 

    -Are you sure? You asked a bit worried. 

    -I have been coming here for years, so yes I’m sure. 

    -Waouh…

    -Don’t worry its better inside. 

He walked to the door. There a huge lock that was sealing the factory’s door. Ace took a key in his pocket and opened it. 

    -You will have your own key when you will be part of the pack. 

You simply nodded, a bit nervous. You followed Ace in. 

It’s true that the inside was a bit better then the outside. At least, it was cleaner. The space was huge and you felt tiny in this large space. You were surprised to see that the place was furnished: There was sport and medical equipment, and even what seemed to be a laboratory. There was also a very small kitchen and some shelves with books in it. A few sofas were in the middle of the factory. You noticed Shanks immediately. He was sitting on one of the sofa; he was wearing an elegant black suit with a red tie. You slowed down a bit when you saw him. He looked a bit intimidating right now… but thankfully, Ace was right next to you and slightly pushed you to move forward. 

Shanks smiled at you. 

    -Good evening (F/N), he said. 

You smiled back and nodded. He stood up and walked to you. He turned to Ace. 

    -Come on Ace take a seat, he said, I think there is still some sake in the fridge; could you grab some for us? 

    -Sure!

Ace walked away and Shanks turned to you. 

    -So, he said, have you take a decision?

    -Yes, you answered. 

    -Good. The others will come soon; you will be able to tell us what you have decided. 

    -Ace told me it was a small pack. 

-    For now! Shanks chuckled. 

    -So it was your plan since the beginning? You asked a bit annoyed. 

He looked surprise.

    -What do you mean? 

    -It was your plan to bite me in those woods so I would become a member of your pack?

    -What? No! What happened was an accident! 

    -An accident? It doesn’t look like an accident for me!

He looked at you sadly. 

    -So you’re mad at me? 

    -No, I’m just trying to understand. 

    -I told you would find the answers you seek in time. 

    -But I’m tired of waiting for answers! Why don’t you tell me already!

    -What’s going on here? Asked an unknown voice. 

You turned. Two boys had entered in the factory. The first one was younger than you. He had raven hair and dark eyes like Ace and he was wearing a red sweatshirt with blue jeans. The second one was a blond young man with dark eyes. He was wearing a long black coat, a blue shirt and black tight jeans. He had a large scar on his face. 

_ What the hell happened to him?  _ You thought.

You noticed that he was smiling at you. 

    -You’re the new one right? He said as he approached you, I’m Sabo and this is my little brother Luffy. 

    -Hey New one! Luffy said with a huge grin. 

    -May I ask you your name? Asked Sabo as he ignored his little brother. 

    -I’m (F/N)… you answered a bit surprised. 

You shoved his hand. His nice smile and his sweet voice had calmed you down, you weren’t mad anymore. 

_ That’s strange… _

Shanks smiled at the two brothers. 

    -You arrive just in time! He said; go take a seat there is some sake. Do you want some (F/N)?

    -Eerrr…

    -Come on (F/N)! Laughed Luffy, take sake with us!

    -Hum… okay…

You sat a bit awkwardly in one of the red sofas. The four others seemed to enjoy themselves a lot, laughing and drinking. You felt a bit uncomfortable. Sabo gave a small red cup of sake. 

    -So (F/N), he said, I guess you have taken a decision about us, isn’t it? 

    -Yes, you answered, I will stay. 

    -YEAH! Ace and Luffy shouted as Shanks simply busted out laughing and Sabo grinned at you.

Shanks stood up and the boys stopped laughing. He raised his cup and smiled at you. 

    -As the alpha of this pack, he said, I greet the young newcomer (F/N) among us! May she hunt forever under a red full moon and bring fear in the Hunters’ heart! Welcome (F/N). 

    -Welcome! 

You smiled and raised your cup as well but the sentence about the red full moon and fear in people heart intrigued and intimated you a bit. 

    -From where I come from, continue Shanks, it’s by sharing a cup of sake that we truly become part of a pack. So (F/N), If you don’t mind sharing some sake with us.

    -Not at all, you answered with a small laugh. 

Somehow you felt happy. You never believed it would feel so good to be part of the pack. It was like having a new small family. You felt good with those guys, and you stayed all night talking, laughing and drinking with them. You talked a lot with Sabo too. 

    -What does Shanks meant when he talked about a red full moon and a hunter’s heart? You asked him while Luffy and Ace were doing some childish prank to Shanks. 

    -It’s part of the newcomer werewolves speech, he answered with a chuckle, it technically means that the alpha hope that you will be a fierce warrior that will be feared by hunters. 

    -What can you tell me about those hunters? 

    -They’re dangerous, he answered while drinking sake, they have silvers weapons and they know every of our weakness. They mostly use crossbows, don’t forget that. And also be careful: Hunters are everywhere. Even your best friend could be one of them. Some others are more vicious: they become friends with you so they can get information’s on you and find your weakness. They are pretty strong, so never underestimate them.

You gulped. He noticed it and smiled at you. 

    -But don’t worry! He said, you’re our sister now so we will protect you! And you’ll see, with time you will learn how to defend yourself. Shanks certainly didn’t tell you but Ace will be in charge of your physical training and I will teach you how to use medical plants. 

    -And Luffy? You asked. 

    -Err… Sabo said with a half-amused half-embarrassed smile, he’s a bit young, and I doubt he can teach you a lot for now. He is a bit… reckless. 

    -I see, you laughed. 

    -(F/N). 

You turned to face Shanks. 

    -You’re first full moon is in a month. You will have to come back here: the first full moon is always the hardest when it comes to control. Does it bother you to come here every day? I think it’s wiser to start your training right away. 

    -I haven’t exactly understood what you mean by training…

    -To control your inner beast, you have to become stronger. You have a great strength and plenty of others things, you must learn how to control it. 

    -Alright, but what about the plants? 

    -Hunters use a lot of poisons. It’s better for you to know the antidote and also, less funny, to try every poison on yourself so you protected against the effects of it. But don’t worry, you’ll see in time. I think it’s time to go back home kids. Ace, would you mind bringing (F/N) back to her dorm?

    -Ace is working tonight, answered Sabo, but I can bring (F/N) back home if it doesn’t bother her. 

    -Not at all, you answered with a small blush. 

    -Let’s go then. 

You talked a lot with Sabo in his car. You thought he was really nice and it was easy to talk with him. It was also enjoyable to talk about your new condition with someone who could understand. He didn’t really talk about his past life, but you didn’t mind. You felt good with him and his brothers as well. 

You got off the car and turned to Sabo. 

    -It was nice talking to you, you said, and thank you for bringing me back!

    -No problem (F/N)! He answered; don’t forget to call me if you need something else or if you have problems. 

    -Don’t worry Sabo, I’ll be fine!

    -Good then, good night (F/N).

    -Good night Sabo. 

You closed the door and watched him leave before you head back to the girl’s dorm. 

Hidden in the woods, a pair of golden orbs were staring at you, following every of you moves. When you entered into the dorms, the stranger noticed that he unconsciously had grabbed his great sword on his back when he had seen you. He sighed and removed his hand from his weapon. 

\- This idiot, he said, he bites another one. 


	6. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone !  it has been a while, sorry about that :/ but you know, i have a lot of work so i don't usually have time to write (unfortunately  )   
> but anyway, i hope you guys will like it ^^  
> don't forget to comment, it's very important for me ^^  
> see ya! ^^

A month passed. You started your special training with the three brothers and god only knew how much it was hard. Ace was merciless when it came to fight. Many times, you came back to the College with bruises and scratches. For someone who was so nice and so polite most of the time, he truly became a ruthless brute the moment you took a step on the tatami. Thank goodness you healed fast because you always had the feeling to fight a bear instead of a human. Oh well… maybe you were a bit exaggerating… but still it hurt as hell. 

With Sabo it was softer for sure. You learned a lot of things about plants that you had never noticed until now and Sabo had the ability to turn something that could be boring into something fascinating. 

And with Luffy… well… he will certainly learn you something useful one day.  

Thankfully, Robin didn’t seem to notice anything. You knew that it was a matter of time before you had to tell her the truth. Robin was clever, she would find out soon. But for now, you had enough problems controlling your strength and your speed. Ace told you that usually, after the first full moon, the control would be easier. Let’s hope that he was right. 

***

You dodge an attack from Ace and moved to the left. You needed to be faster than him or else he would hit you. He tried to punch in the face but dodge before you blocked his arm with your left and hit him in the stomach. 

    -Not bad, he said with a grin, you’re getting better! 

    -Thanks, you whispered while panting. 

    -But… this is not perfect either. 

Before you could react, you tripped over his leg and fell hard on the floor. 

    -You need to work on your reflex, he said before he helped you stand up. 

    -Sure, you muttered. 

\- So, said Sabo to his alpha, this is (F/N)’s first full moon tonight.

They were facing each other in Shanks’ apartment, which was located in the second floor of the factory. It was a quite large place with large window and nice furniture. Sabo was sitting on a comfortable red armchair as Shanks appeared to be mainly focused on the single book in the room. It was a very huge and old looking book with some strange red leather cover and yellow pages. Shanks was reading it patiently, slowly turning the pages. Sabo noticed his inattention. 

    -Are you going to tell her about the book? He asked. 

This time, Shanks heard him. 

    -No, it’s too soon. 

    -You don’t trust her? 

    -Of course I trust her, what do you think? No, it’s just I have the feeling it’s not the right time. She is too “young”. 

    -And when is “the right time” as you say? 

    -That, only I can decided it. 

Sabo frowned and made himself more comfortable in the armchair. 

    -But this is important! He insisted, this book has more value than our life!

    -Don’t say that, snapped Shanks, nothing has more value than life, even this book. Yes, it is important but I am telling you it’s too soon. She is not ready yet. 

    -Fine, if you say so…

You and Ace were still training when Shanks and Sabo came back. Your alpha smiled at you. 

    -(F/N), he said, it’s time to prepare yourself. 

You gulped and nodded. You walked toward him. He smiled gently at you. 

    -You’re anxious?

    -Quite, you answered with a small smile, but I trust you guys to help me. 

    -That’s right; I’ll be here to guide you. Everything will be fine, you’ll see. 

    -Okay.

_ A few hours later _

__

The four of you were in the forest. You looked up at the sky. The clouds moved to reveal the full moon. 

You felt a stream of power flown into your body and your blood started to boil in your veins. You put a knee on the ground and breathe slowly. You saw in the corner of your eyes the boys started to transform. 

You looked at your hands. Your nails turned black and sharper, your teeth turned into white shining fangs and your (e/c) iris changed into yellow ones. You whimpered a bit during the transformation. It was slightly painful yet you got kind of used to it. 

After a few long minutes, your body turned into a large wolf-like humanoid creature with razor sharp claws and a set of large teeth. You skin was covered by dark (H/C) fur. Your body was way much strong and flexible than before. 

You inhale slowly. It was a strange feeling, but not an unpleasant one. You smiled as you imagined all the new possibilities that this body could offer to you. It was almost intoxicating. 

    -(F/N)?

Ace’s voice brought back on earth. You choked your head and looked at him. He had the same eyes as you, big shining yellow eyes and his fur was brown.  

    -Are you alright? He asked with a chuckle. 

    -Yeah… you answered; it’s strange… but not bad. 

    -I know how you feel, he laughed. 

    -Everyone stay focus. 

You turned and saw Shanks. He was standing at the top of a rock. You were speechless for a second. Shanks werewolf form was in any aspect amazing: he was way much taller than the members of his pack, his body seemed even stronger but the most impressive was his crimson red fur that shone on the moonlight. His red eyes locked into yours. 

\- shall we go now, my dear (F/N)? He asked


	7. Embrace the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for being late, hope you will enjoy ^^  
> and don't forget to comment ! 

Full Title : : (One Piece: Werewolf/Modern Au!) Part 7: Embrace the night

The feeling of your strong muscles moving under your skin, the fresh air of the night against your face, the speed… everything was so different and incredible. 

You jumped high and landed at the top of the tree. Your pointed ears moved up and your yellow eyes widened. None of the tiny sounds and movements in the forest got passed you. You noticed the boys on the ground. They were running among the trees with swifts and fluids movements. Sabo, that you could recognize thanks to his golden fur, stopped under your tree certainly waiting for you. 

You jumped off tree and landed next to him. 

    -What is it? You asked. 

    -Don’t go away like that, he said, there might be hunters around. 

    -But it’s so exciting!

    -I know, but still. Stay near us. 

You muttered but followed him. Running with him was fun too. His fur seemed to be made of gold under the pale moonlight, it was simply beautiful. 

You enjoyed the race. Oh yeah, you definitely loved it. Beside, it all appeared natural to you. You felt liberated, as if your human body was too weak to provide the freedom you seek but this one could. All those new abilities intoxicated you. You felt like there were no limits. You were embracing the night, and there was no way to feel freer than you right now.  

Suddenly, the boys stopped. You stopped as well. There was something wrong; you could feel it too. 

    -What’s going on? You asked in a wolf growl.

Shanks explained once that if a human was close enough to hear two werewolves talking to each other, the only thing he would hear would be growls, snarls and other bestial sounds. The werewolves had their own way to communicate between each other; it was like talking in another language without even noticing it. 

Ace got closer to you, acting suddenly very protective. 

    -Hunters, he grunted, we can smell them. 

    -Let’s get away from here; said Sabo, this is far too dangerous for her…

    -Wait, you interrupted, where is Luffy? 

They looked around. No Luffy. 

    -This idiot!

Ace ran after his little brother. You were about to do the same when Sabo stop you. 

    -You’re not going out there. Stay here. 

He followed Ace, leaving you alone in the middle of the woods. 

Yes you, the now big and dark werewolf, were waiting alone like a lost puppy. You didn’t like it. You didn’t like it _at all._  

So, of course, it didn’t take long before you ran after them. Usually, you were a careful girl that didn’t like to take risks. But under this form, you weren’t patient enough to think about the risks properly. You didn’t realize that you maybe looked like a wolf, but in reality you were a lost lamp on the hunter’s playfield. 


	8. The Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! ^^  
> I know a lot of you were waiting for this one, i hope you'll enjoy   
> don't forget to comment !!! ^^

It felt like a dream. 

You were running toward danger, without fear or apprehension. Just ready to fight. 

You heard shoots, screams, howls… The boys were fighting. 

And you were running right into the fight. You, the barely new born among the werewolves. You had no ideas what kind of danger you were running into. And you would have found out, if a certain hunter didn’t come out that night. 

As you were running, you suddenly felt the ground under your feet disappeared. You fell into a deep hole and landed hardly on the cold wet ground. You need a few seconds to recover and you stand up on your legs. The hole in which you fell in was pretty deep for you even when you stand on both of your legs under your wolf form. You tried to climb to the top, but to no avail: the walls were flat and the earth too muddy for your claws to grip it properly. You growled and attempted to jump high enough to get out of this bloody hole, only to fall even harder than before. 

    -There is no use, a smooth male voice said, You’re not strong enough to make such a jump. 

You looked up at the man. Even if he was standing a few meters above you, you could see that he was a rather tall and lean man with black hair and a short beard, moustache and sideburns that pointed upwards. But the most unique thing about him was his eyes: you had never seen such yellow eyes before, except on prey birds such as hawk. He was expressionless, so you couldn’t say what he was thinking. 

    -Stop glaring at me like that (F/N), he said with a frown, I just saved your life, you reckless idiot.

_ “Who are you? How did you know my name?”  _ you wanted to ask but he couldn’t understand anything you said in your bestial growls. Somehow, he seemed to understand what you wanted to say. 

    -You are one of Shanks’ betas, the youngest from what I know… yet you are running like a fool into the battle. 

You roared. You wanted him to let you go, and now!

He unsheathed the gigantic silver sword he had on his back. Your eyes widen and you shuddered at the sight of the shining blade. You didn’t want that in your heart, that was for sure.  

    -Do not to move. Trust me, it is for your…

Suddenly, the hunter was kicked away by a huge mass. Everything happened so fast that you hadn’t the time to register what had happen.  

    -Let her go Mihawk, you heard from the distance. 

You recognized Shanks’ voice. Your ears rose so you could listen closely to what they were saying. It was surprising that Shanks could talk to Mihawk, because he was supposed to be turned into a werewolf. What were they doing? Shanks was talking to him pretty casually, were they friends? Can a hunter and an alpha werewolf really be friends? 

    -Shanks, said the man called Mihawk, you finally show up. I was starting to think that you were hiding somewhere while your little cubs were out in the woods. 

    -Usually I would find the picture of cubs absolutely adorable, but strangely it sounds almost disgusting when it comes from you my dear Mihawk. Are you getting jealous of my lovely little pack? 

    -Why would I get jealous of your pack? 

    -Because I spend more time with them than with you maybe? Or maybe because they all are both young and strong, while you are not? I don’t know, you tell me. 

    -Don’t get excited so quick Shanks, snapped Mihawk, I could end up her life right here and right now, and only with a simple flick of my wrist. 

    -Yes it’s true; you’re a hunter after all.

_ What is this kind of sexual tension? Shanks, stop flirting with the damn hunter and come get me out of here!  _ You thought with a growl. 

__

Still, you were a bit confused. They _really_ did know each other, and they even seemed close. Aren’t hunters and werewolves supposed to be enemies? And where did this man came from? And again how did he know your name? Beside, Shanks didn’t look worried at all despite Mihawk having a silver sword that was around your size! Man, he was even teasing him… Maybe it’s an ally? No, Shanks did mention that he was a hunter. 

And here you were, stuck in a stupid trap all confused and helpless. You hated it. Damn it, it was supposed to be your first full moon and you would spend it in a damn hole! 

    -Now Mihawk, said Shanks, how about you get my lovely beta out of this stupid trap of yours? 

_ Finally! _

    -Can’t do that. 

    -But why? Whined Shanks as if it was the most normal thing to do in this kind of situation. 

    -You don’t understand Shanks. I’m not exactly working alone anymore. 

Silence. Usually when Shanks doesn’t speak, it’s when he gets serious. 

    -What is that supposed to mean? 

You shivered. The cold tone of Shanks’ voice was chilling and totally unexpected, especially when the man was whining like a child not even 2 minutes before. 

    -It means that the hunters are organizing themselves and that they are gathering. Hunters that were Loner like me have joined some Hunter clans. It’s only a matter of time before they start looking after you and your pretty little pack. I’m sorry to tell you that Shanks, but all of this will soon be offer. For good. 

    -You are quite pessimist, I have always hated that about you. 

    -Shanks, Mihawk sighed, look at your pack. This one is a new born; the three others are no better even if they are pretty strong. You should leave will you can. 

    -I appreciate your concern Hawkeyes, but we will be fine. Oh by the way, sorry about that. 

There is a loud thud followed by the sound of a man falling face first on the ground. You winced. Ouch… 

Shanks took a look at the trap you are in. 

    -Are you alright? He asked you. 

You nod. 

    -I’m going to help getting out of here. Come on. 

You jumped high enough for him to grab you and drag you out of the hole. You felt a little stupid about it and your ears fell back on your head. 

    -I’m sorry, you muttered. 

    -Don’t worry about that, it happens. Once, I was tied up an entire night upside down in the middle of the woods. It’s only around 6 in the morning that I have been found by a old couple, naked. 

    -Naked? 

    -I like to transform without clothes on. 

    -Oh god…

    -You asked. 

You turned and see, as expected, that the hunter Mihawk was unconscious on the ground. 

    -It’s a miracle I managed to knock him out, said Shanks, usually _I’m_ the one who is being knocked out. 

    -Who is this guy? How do you know him? 

    -I’ll tell you about that, but later (F/N). We need to leave before he wakes up. 

    -About what he said… do you believe it was the truth? Do we have something to fear? 

He didn’t answer and a cold shiver ran down your spine. 


	9. The Old Wolf

Shanks went out of his car and sighed as the sea breeze ruffled his face. It has been a while since he last went to Sabaody Beach. The place always brought back memories, and not always pleasant ones. He walked for a few minutes and stopped in front on a bar. With bright neon light letters, there was the name of this bar. Shanks grinned when he read it: The Rip-Off Bar. They couldn’t find a better name.

 

He entered and was glad to see that there were no other customers except him. Behind the bar was standing a slim and tall woman with short black hair who was smoking. She turned when the door opened and smiled when she saw him.

  * Hey Shanks, she said, it has been a while. Do you want a drink?
  * No thanks Shakky, he chuckled, I know your prices and I’m not that desperate for a dink.
  * As you wish. If you are not here to drink, then what are you looking for?
  * I’d like to talk to the old man. Where is he?



Shakky stared at him silently with her dark eyes for a few seconds.

  * What do you want? She asked again.
  * It’s between me and the old man, Shakky.
  * I have the right to know, I’m his wife.



Shanks was about to retort when the door behind the bar opened. A man with mid long grey hair with dark eyes and a scar over his right eyes appeared. He was wearing round glasses and casual clothes. If the old man was surprised to see Shanks, he didn’t show anything about it. He turned to the woman and smiled to her.

  * I am going to take a walk with Shanks, he said, we’ll be back soon.



She only sighed and nodded.

  * Alright, but don’t come back drunk! I can’t handle two drunken werewolves on my own, I’m warning you!
  * Sure honey, don’t worry.



 

Rayleigh was married with Shakky since a couple of years. Despite the fact that he was a werewolf and she was a human, they couldn’t help but falling in love with each other. And even after all those years, they hadn’t been any accidents due to Rayleigh’s condition, which was a good sign. It was not always easy for werewolves to fall in love, since the beast inside of them was quite unpredictable around their loved ones. But Shanks wasn’t worried, Rayleigh knew how to control himself perfectly. And Shakky was also pretty tough herself.

 

The two men went out of the bar and started to walk toward the beach.

  * The last time you visit me, said Rayleigh, you were a teenager and we both had lost our alpha.
  * Yes I remember, answered Shanks.
  * Why didn’t you visit before? Sabaody is not far from Grand Line and I was worried you had been cut down by this yellow eyed hunter.



The red haired laughed.

  * Oh he tried, multiple times even. But we are tougher than most of the common werewolves, aren’t we?
  * Yes we are, Rayleigh smiled.



 

They walked for a long time on the beach. The sounds of the crashing waves on the shore and the burning sand under his feet reminded Shanks his youth when he was barely older than (F/N) and the boys. How many times did he party on that same beach? How many hours did he spend here with his friend Buggy? He even met Mihawk here for the first time. Both of them didn’t know yet that they were enemies and they didn’t know they would fight each other for many years. And here he was today, walking next to the old Rayleigh, the last member of his former pack.

 

They walked until they reached a very small path that was hidden with heathers. They followed it and, after a few minutes of walk, they arrived in a pine forest at the top of a cliff. Half hidden in the bushes, there was a very old bunker. The old metal door was locked with a huge chain and a padlock.

  * You still have the key? Asked Shanks.
  * Yeah, answered Rayleigh as he took a small key from his pocket, follow me.



He opened the padlock and took away the chain.

 

When they entered, Rayleigh pushed a button and darkness was replaced with light. The room they were in looked like a rather tall living room with red oriental rugs on the floor and brown leather sofas around a round wood table. The walls were covered with posters, pictures and huge maps of different cities, like Sabaody or Grand Line. Another door leaded to the rest of the multiple corridors and rooms of the bunker. It was the perfect hideout for a rather large pack of werewolves.

 

Rayleigh sat on a sofa and Shanks did the same.

  * Now, said the old man, why did you come here?



Shanks told everything to Rayleigh: His pack, his new beta, the rumours he had heard about the hunter clans and finally the events of the last full moon. The grey haired man listened to him with attention, a dark look on his face. When Shanks stopped speaking, he looked at the younger man again.

  * Shakky has heard a few things lately: according to her source, many hunters who used to hunt all over the country are now coming in Grand Line, as if they were all uniting. Nobody knows why they only moved together now or why and we don’t even know where they all meet. One thing is certain, Grand Line is not safe for you and your pack.
  * Oh shit… said Shanks, what are we going to do now? (F/N) is so young; she doesn’t know how to control her power yet. What if something happens to her? Or to the boys?



Rayleigh frowned.

  * Tell me more about your last beta.
  * (F/N)? Well, she has been trough her first full moon and she seems pretty tough. She is studying at Grand Line College and she is getting along with the boys. She is smart and nice, I like her. That’s pretty much it…
  * I see, smiled Rayleigh, you are right when you say that she needs to be ready quickly. Maybe you should take her to that witch.



Shanks stared at the old man with wide eyes.

  * Taking (F/N)… to _her_? But… why? I don’t see how it is going to help her…
  * I have the feeling that this girl is special. Take her to the Witch of Stone and she will do what needs to be done.
  * Well… if you think this is the right thing to do, I trust your judgement Rayleigh. I still don’t see the point.
  * We’ll see. Before you leave, I need to give you something.



 

Rayleigh stood up and walked to a bookshelf. He took a book from it and handed it to Shanks. The book was thick and heavy. It was a very old book since the cover was made with red leather and the pages looked like parchments. On the front cover there was the head of a black wolf drew on the red leather. Shanks eyes widen when he took the book in his hands.

  * But… this is…
  * Keep it safe.
  * But… Rayleigh, I can’t! It is safer here, not in Grand Line! If the hunters find it…
  * Then make sure they don’t. You and your pack are going to need it.



He put his hands over Shanks ones and stared at him right in the eyes;

  * Protect it with your own life Shanks. Don’t forget; always protect what you love no matter what the cost is.
  * I know Rayleigh, I know…




	10. The Witch of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, (F/N) meets a mysterious woman called the Witch of Stone

You absentmindedly played with your pencil while listening to your teacher. Even when you tried really hard to focus on what he said, a part of your mind was constantly thinking about what happened to you during the full moon. You were awfully worried about the turn of the events, and you were worried about Shanks. He hadn’t said a word after his talk with Mihawk, and you could still see the look in the alpha’s eyes.

 

As soon as the class was over, you almost ran outside. You were pretty surprised to see Robin waiting for you outside of the room.

  * Hey Robin, you said, what are doing here? You’re not in class?
  * I have a break, she smiled, what do you think we go out and take a coffee?



You thought about Shanks. You really needed to see him.

  * I have something to do in town now, you answered, maybe later?
  * We can do that of course!



You also sighed in relief. Robin wasn’t a difficult person. But suddenly she frowned.

  * (F/N), she said, you have been distant lately. Is everything alright?



You gulped and smiled to her while hoping you would be convincing.

  * Of course, don’t worry about me! It’s just… you know, studies.
  * You would tell me if something was wrong, right?



You whined inside. Robin looked honestly worried, and you knew she was. You couldn’t hide the truth from her forever. It was only a time bomb that will certainly do a lot of damage when it would explode… but you just couldn’t tell her now. But you would, soon…

  * Of course Robin, you are my best friend after all.



The black haired woman seemed convinced by your words and smiled at you.

  * Alright, see you later then.
  * See ya Robin.



 

*

 

You opened the door of the factory and stepped in. Shanks was sitting on one of the couch and was reading a strange book that looked really old.

  * What is that? You asked.



He hastily closed the book and you managed to see a black wolf on the cover. Shanks turned his head and smiled nervously.

  * It’s nothing, he said, what are you doing here?
  * I came to see if you were fine, you looked worried when I last saw you.



 

Shanks’ features soften and he patted the space next to him on the couch. You walked to the couch and sat next to your alpha.

  * I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s just… what Mihawk said might be true, about the hunters. A friend of mine told me that many have been coming here lately.
  * You mean… that they are making groups?
  * Well, maybe. It is not uncommon for hunters to form groups; it is just strange that they are that much to reunite in the same place. Usually, bad things happen when they do.
  * What kind of things? You asked with a worried voice.



You felt dreadfully cold suddenly and a frozen trail of sweat ran down your spine. Shanks’ jaw clenched and he frowned.

  * They usually do that when they are many werewolves in one place. And they do… purges. It happened at Sabaody a few years ago and many werewolves died… including my alpha and the rest of my pack. There are only two survivors today: Me and a man called Rayleigh. But as far as I know there aren’t that many werewolves in here… that’s weird.



 

You listened Shanks with fear flowing like poison in your veins.

  * Shanks… I don’t feel ready for that…
  * I know (F/N), but don’t worry we will protect you. We just have to speed up your training a bit, it can’t hurt. Everything will be fine.
  * Are you saying that only to reassure me? You asked.



He smiled and patted your shoulder.

  * Yes and no, he answered, we are in danger and none of us aren’t fully safe but werewolves have been living for centuries, there are no reasons for us to disappear today. We have already faced situations like these, we can face those guys.



Shanks looked at you a couple of minutes before talking again;

  * I need to present you to someone.
  * Who? You asked.
  * You will see. We should go now; the sooner will be the better.



 

*

 

Shanks drove both of you into Grand Line. You watched the city from the window of his car and wondered if this whole story about the hunters was going to really reach you or if you and the others would come out unharmed. You feared that the latter was the less possible.

 

The red haired parked the car and you looked at the place he had stopped to. You were utterly surprised to see a rather small looking Japanese traditional house surrounded by a garden. What was this place doing in the middle of Grand Line?

  * That’s our stop, said Shanks while stepping off the car.
  * What is this place? You asked before closing the door behind you.
  * You will see.



 

The moment you entered in the garden, a strange peaceful feeling enveloped your body and your muscles relaxed. You followed Shanks to the door of the strange house and let him knock. The door opened on two very strange women. The first one was a very muscled and large woman with long orange red. The second woman had a disproportionately large head and long green hair. They both wore Japanese colourful kimonos with irregular white patterns. The second one looked at you and smiled while sticking out a long snake-like tongue.

  * Sandersonia and Marigold, said Shanks, It’s a pleasure to see you both.
  * Isn’t it the reckless red wolf? Said the orange haired woman with a low voice.
  * I think he is sister, answered the green haired one, and he has come with a cub.



They both looked at you and smiled wider, which made you feel quite uncomfortable. Shanks didn’t seem upset about their behaviour at all, as if he was used to it.

  * We are here to see Hancock, he said.
  * We know red wolf, we know.
  * Come in, our sister is waiting for you.



Shanks was about to come in when a large hand stopped him.

  * Not you red wolf, said Marigold, her.



     You shivered.

  * What is that supposed to mean? You asked.
  * Go, answered Shanks, don’t worry it will be fine.



 

The two sisters grabbed your hands and pulled you in. You followed them quite unwillingly but it’s not like you could get your hands out of their iron fists.

  * What is this place? You asked.
  * It is our home, answered Sandersonia.
  * Who are you then?
  * Amazons, Gorgons, Witches…, said Marigold, we have been given so many names over the years it is hard to pick only one.



You knew all these names of course, but you could hardly what those women were exactly.

 

They walked to paper sliding door with snakes drawn on it. Sandersonia and Marigold took one handle in each hand and pulled the doors open. Smoke invaded the room and the smell of tobacco reached your nose. But the smell was different than any tobacco you had ever smelled before; the smell was almost sweet and soft.

 

You looked up and blinked. In the room, there was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. She was lying nonchalantly on a couch and she held a long cigarette holder in her right hand. She had very long dark hair, dark brown eyes and a fair skin. The woman was wearing a red kimono that outlined her curves perfectly.

 

You remained stunned at the entrance of the room, feeling overly impressed by this woman’s beauty. Her dark eyes met yours and she put her cigarette holder on an ashtray. Then she gracefully pointed with her finger.

  * You, she said with a deep voice, come.



You obeyed and walked to her. She showed the cushion on the floor in front of her and you sat.

  * Do you know how I am? She asked.
  * I’m afraid not madam…
  * I am Boa Hancock, the witch of stone. What is your name, werewolf cub?



You gulped. This woman had some kind of aura that made you feel very little compared to her.

  * My name is (F/N) (L/N).
  * Now (F/N), do you know why you are here?
  * No I don’t, my alpha brought me here. He said I needed to see you.
  * And he would be right to think so.



 

You looked at her closely.

  * You are not human I suppose? You asked.
  * No indeed, she answered with a faint smile, I have lived over one hundred years and will walk on this earth one hundred more if necessary. I am capable of anything, so don’t make me your enemy little girl.
  * I wasn’t intending to, you said while frowning, it would be the contrary actually.



Her smile widens.

  * Speak wisely then: what is that you want?



You thought about it for a few minutes. The witch waited patiently for your answer.

  * I guess…, you started, that I would like to know if me and my pack are in real danger… and if we are, I would like to know how I am supposed to handle the situation.
  * In other words, you want to know about your destiny?
  * Yes… I suppose it is what I want.
  * I see… give me your hands girl.



You sat up and handed your hands to her. She took them between her long slender fingers.

  * Now close your eyes. You will focus on my voice and empty your mind.
  * Okay…



She started talking in a strange language that you had never heard before. The meaning of these words was unknown to you, yet it was somewhat familiar. Her hands grasped yours tighter and you felt a flow of energy in your veins. It was similar to the feeling you had experienced during your first full moon, but it was more… ancient and it seemed more archaic. You looked up at Hancock. Her eyes were shut and she was still praying in that foreign language.

 

Suddenly, her eyes opened. They weren’t dark brown anymore but pale like the moon. Her long hair were now floating around her head and the smoke was twisting in the air around the two of you. You couldn’t take your eyes off her; it was both terrifying and mesmerizing. She started to talk with a voice that seemed to be from another world.

 

  * _Your fate is full of smoke, fire, blood and magic. You will face danger with your brothers of blood, and you will know what real pain is. Your survival will be compromised, but you are stronger than you think, and you will get even stronger with time. Patience will be your salvation, never forget that young wolf or you might die sooner._



 

Hancock let go of your hands and the magic present in your body and the air disappeared. Hancock’s eyes were dark brown again and she smiled to you.

  * You have your answer, young wolf.



She bent down and took your face between her fingers.

  * You should come back one day; you do have a pretty face.



You blushed and thanked her deeply. Marigold and Sandersonia then took you back to the front door. You looked back one last time and saw Hancock staring at you from the room. Then the sliding doors closed on their own and you somewhat knew that you would come back here one day.


	11. The Invitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks announces a big news to his betas, Nami invites (F/N) to her birthday party and (F/N) makes a very interesting encounter...

  * I have something to tell you.



You looked away from the TV screen where Ace was currently playing at Dark Souls III… or at least trying to play. Shanks was standing near the TV, patiently waiting for every member of his pack to focus their attention on him. Surprisingly, he didn’t have to wait long before he could speak:

  * As you know, he started, hunters have started to get numerous around Grand Line lately. It is a real problem for us since we cannot hunt as freely as before and we need to be more cautious in our daily lives as well. Since we are not the only one concerned by this problem, a meeting between our pack and others has been organized.



Sabo rose an eyebrow.

  * A meeting? He said, isn’t that some “last resort” thing? I thought that packs didn’t really get along with each other…



Shanks shrugged.

  * Some of them don’t, he answered, but in the sake of our safety we will all put our differences aside during the meeting in order to find a solution quickly.
  * Where will take place the meeting? You asked.



Shanks turned his face toward you and smiled.

  * In Sabaody. Meetings have already taken place there in the past and many werewolves are familiar with the place where we are going. Beside the territory belongs to a werewolf who is respected by all and neutral in any of our conflicts so it should avoid any kind of… complications.
  * Which packs will be there?
  * I am not entirely sure yet, but I have heard that Whitebeard’s pack should be there.



You noticed that Ace shivered at the mention of Whitebeard. Strange…

  * Who is Whitebeard? You asked.
  * An alpha, answered Ace, he is the leader of the biggest pack in the country.
  * Maybe even in the world at this rate, laughed Shanks, he is an old friend of mine so we don’t have anything to fear from him.
  * And when will it take place? Asked Sabo.
  * Next week, so make sure you are free. I want all of you with me that day.



You and the boys nodded.

A meeting huh? Sounds interesting…

 

*

 

You were reading a book at the college library when two hands covered your eyes.

  * Guess who it is? Asked a female voice giggling.
  * Nami I guess, you said smiling.
  * You guess it right!



 

The ginger girl took her hands from your eyes, still giggling.

  * How are you (F/N)? She asked.
  * I’m fine. What about you Nami? It has been a while since we last saw each other.
  * And whose fault is that? She asked playfully, you spend most of your time outside of the dorms! Did you finally find yourself a boyfriend?



You blushed and giggled with embarrassment.

  * No I haven’t!
  * Yeah right, as if you could fool _me_ (F/N)!
  * It’s not… it’s a bit more complicated than that.
  * Oohhh sounds interesting… but that’s not why I am here. Here!



She handed you a paper. You took it and read it.

 

“Dear (F/N) (L/N)

 

You are invited at Nami’s 21th birthday party!

 

Come dressed up to impress ;)

 

Nami”

 

  * Isn’t it exciting? She said, I was about to put the invitation in your locker but I saw you so I decided to give it directly. Will you come?
  * Of course Nami, it’s your birthday after all!
  * Perfect! It will do you good you know? I intend to invite the hottest men of the college, its going to be the party of the year!



 

She walked away happily and you smiled at her antics. Nami was getting excited over two things in life: Money and Party. You looked at the decorated card in your hands and smiled wider. Maybe a little party among normal human people will do some good. With all that tension with the hunters around, you always had your mind elsewhere lately and people were starting to notice. You needed to relax and chill with your friends. Beside, the party will take place the day after the meeting and you knew that you were going to need to change your mind.

 

You closed your book and stood up. You wanted to go back to your dorm room quickly so you could work a little before going to bed. It was a miracle that you managed to handle both your student life and werewolf life so well, or at least that regularly.

 

On you way to the dorm, you were thinking about Robin. You hadn’t told her anything yet. The thing you didn’t know _how_ to tell her. Well, to your credit it’s not _everyday_ that you had to explain to your best friend that you were a werewolf!

 

As you were lost in your thoughts, you weren’t paying attention to your surrounding. You turn right after a building corner and bumped head first into someone chest. You stumbled back, surprised.

  * I’m sorry, you said looking up at the person.



Your eyes widen. The guy in front of you was a head taller than you, if not more, but what struck you was his hair. He had red crimson hair, with the same colour as blood and you were pretty sure it was his natural hair colour. Just like Shanks… the same colour…

  * It’s fine. Are you okay?



You were snapped out of your thoughts by him speaking. Your eyes stopped staring at his hair to see the whole character. The tall guy was pale with amber eyes, and quite a fearsome face to be fair. He was wearing a biker black jacket with tight black jeans and a white t-shirt.

  * Yeah I’m fine thank you, you finally answered, I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention…
  * It’s okay, just be careful where you are going next time.
  * Sure, sorry again.



 

You walked past him quickly and continued your way back to your room until you reached the end of the alley. There was something… off. You turned and realized he wasn’t here anymore. You stood there for a few minutes, motionless. Strangely, you weren’t sure what to think about what had just happened.


	12. The Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting's day has finally arrived. Shocking news and more questions awaits (F/N), as it is the first time she ever encounters other werewolves pack.

You stiffened uncomfortably. If there was one thing you didn’t feel comfortable with, it was crowds. You didn’t like being surrounded by people you didn’t know, even less when said people where looking at you.

 

You took a look around you. You and your blood brothers were standing behind Shanks, who was currently sitting at a huge round table. Four other people were sitting at the table as well.

 

The first person that struck your eyes was a massive man sitting at the opposite seat of Shanks, right in front of you. He was from far the tallest man you had ever seen and he had a strange white moustache with the shape of a crescent moon. He was intimating, but he seemed wise and had an aura that made you feel comfortable around him despite you knowing he was an alpha. A man with blonde hair cut in a way that you couldn’t help but compare to a pineapple was sitting next to him. The noble features of this man instinctively made you feel respect for him, despite the strange haircut. Ace, in charge of telling you everyone’s name in the room, told you that the old and impressive man was Whitebeard and the man sitting next to him was his right hand man, Marco.

 

You had heard a few things about Whitebeard since Shanks mentioned his name the day he announced the meeting you were part of now. Sabo briefly told you what he had heard about him, since the man was known by all the werewolves of the country as the current greatest alpha. His pack was huge, big enough to fill a small country. You could see that this was true just by seeing the fifteen people standing behind the two men, an impressive number in itself for a wolf pack and even more impressive when you knew that these people were only the commanders of the whitebeard divisions, meaning they had even more werewolves under their command.

 

You had also heard more disturbing things about Whitebeard. Sabo mentioned that he had “old gods’ blood” running in his veins. Now, that was weird. You knew of course that the werewolf tale was a thousand years old, and that there were already mentions of this creature during the Antiquity, a period where “ancient gods” were worshipped. But you weren’t sure to understand what “old gods blood” implied. It was most likely a legend about this tall and impressive man. Great men inspire wonder and trigger imagination after all, and if this man was the alpha of the biggest pack of the country it was no wonder such rumours existed. You were curious to know if Whitebeard believed those tales himself, or if he simply ignored them.

 

Ace presented you the two other people.

There was a woman with long flowing blue hair and full lips, dressed with a short striped dress closed by laces. She looked confident. You learned that her name was Whitey Bay, and she was the alpha of a pack living at Sabaody.

 

The last person was a man with black hair and a pale skin. He had a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and you noticed that his left hand was missing, and that he had instead a fancy prosthetic golden hand. You had no idea if it was real gold or not but it sure was fancy. It was obvious that the man had fought multiple time and earned scars in the process. He was dressed elegantly and had a dark pelted fur coat over his shoulders. The man was smoking a cigar while looking at everyone in the room with distrust. His name was Crocodile, and he was a notorious alpha in Sabaody. His pack was rather large and the man was wealthy, being the owner of several casinos in the city.

 

All the packs of the alphas sitting at the table were here as well, standing behind their leader. Your pack was the smallest.

 

You looked at Shanks. He seemed confident and relaxed. His attitude eased you a bit. Your alpha wasn’t the kind of man to be afraid of a bigger fish than him, so everything should be fine. Normally.

 

This whole “werewolf meeting” thing was a bit stressful. You could clearly feel a tension here as the alphas and the packs observing each other warily. And you didn’t like the fact that many of them were observing _you_ in particular. You wanted to hide behind Ace like a child, but didn’t want to make yourself look ridiculous.

 

You stiffened again when you heard the doors of the room open. A man walked in. He was the man who had shown you the way to the bunker and greeted Shanks like an old friend. You didn’t know what to think about that white haired man with a relaxed smile on his face, he seemed strange and oddly intimating at the same time. You noticed that all the alphas turned when he entered and you guessed he had to be the “host” of this meeting. Rayleigh sat where everybody could see him.

  * I suppose we can begin, he said with a soft smile, welcome to all of you and thank you for accepting this invitation. I know some of you do not appreciate each others company much…



At these words, Crocodile glared toward Whitebeard with insistence. The latest simply laughed at Rayleigh remark, his loud laugh echoing in the room like an earthquake. His pack laughed along with him. You smiled yourself.

  * Anyway, continued Rayleigh with his usual smile, we are here to discuss an important matter; I suppose you all know which one of course.



 

The alphas nodded.

  * It is about the hunters isn’t it? Said Whitey Bay, they are getting troublesome lately. I lost a beta last week because of one of them.
  * Yes, added Marco, we also had a few encounters with some of them. It is a real problem; our new wolves can’t evolve in such environment.
  * Don’t you have enough of those already? Growled Crocodile, one or two fewer young wolves shouldn’t be a problem for the mighty and fertile Whitebeard pack…
  * At least he has young wolves to worry about, snickered Shanks, don’t you think your pack is getting a bit old Crocodile?
  * Better than your pack of cub, Shanks.



You, along your blood brothers, glared at him.

  * Gentlemen, said Rayleigh, please focus on the problems that matter…
  * Rayleigh is right, said Whitebeard with a calm yet booming voice, we should think of a solution.
  * We should hunt them down, growled Whitey; they have messed with us long enough! We should end this!
  * We don’t even know how much they are, retorted Shanks, and last time my wolves and I met Hawkeye himself! Imagine what kind of hunters will be coming this time! If we attack them, this will only be a bloodshed.



Marco nodded.

  * Shanks is right. We don’t know enough about these hunters and they seem to be numerous and well-trained. Attacking them without knowing what they intend to do and what resources they have is suicidal. Maybe we should keep a low profile for a while…
  * And hide like cowards? Snarled Crocodile, I won’t back off in front of hunters!
  * Who spoke about hiding? I was talking about being discreet while trying to get more information on them.
  * This would indeed be wiser, spoke Whitebeard, we need to work together on this.



 

As expected, those words made Crocodile cringe. He must really not like Whitebeard. In fact, you could hardly see him liking anyone.

  * Crocodile, said Shanks, don’t make such a face. You know he is right. We should put our differences aside and work with each other.
  * Shut up Shanks, you’re the least trustworthy of us all!



You and Shanks rose your eyebrows, surprised by this statement. Ace and Luffy growled slightly, looking ready for a fight, but Sabo restrained them immediately. You looked at Crocodile’s betas and didn’t regret his choice. They looked nasty.

  * What do you mean? Asked Shanks with genuine interest.
  * Just a moment ago, you claimed that you and your pack had met Mihawk, the deadliest werewolf hunter of the country. Am I the only one to wonder why, every time that Red-hair comes across Hawkeye, nothing happens? Both of them fight, but they always come out of those fights unharmed. Isn’t that suspicious? What proves us that Shanks isn’t working with the hunters?



You stopped Ace from bolting toward Crocodile and noticed Sabo doing the same with Luffy. You had to admit you wanted to kick his ass as well. You knew your eyes were yellow and your fangs apparent, and it was the same with your blood brothers. Shouts of indignation rose in the room. Betas from Crocodile’s pack and the other packs shouted insults at each other and Marco and Whitey rose abruptly, their faces betraying their anger toward Crocodile.

  * Shanks is the most valiant among us! Exclaimed Whitey, he fought the hunters alongside Gold Roger himself during the Great Purge, years ago! He knows better than any of us here what it is to face hunters!



 

You jolted at the mention of Gold Roger. Gold Roger? THE Gold Roger? The guy who pretty much ran the entire region with his industry years ago? HE was a werewolf? A big one as that, since he was mentioned here as some big figure with whom Shanks fought hunters. And a Great Purge? Meaning…Did something similar happened years ago? Confused, you looked at your alpha.

 

Your heart missed a heartbeat when you looked at him. He looked so serious, so calm, so quiet… this was so unusual for Shanks, who was always merry and smiling. He sat there in silence, his eyes never leaving Crocodile’s. His look was composed, but intense and frightening. Quickly, people stopped shouting to look at Shanks, their eyes wide. They were waiting for him to react, to say something, to defend his honour… Anything.

 

Meanwhile, Ace and Luffy still tried to make their way to Crocodile with a blinding rage. As much as you were desperately trying to hold Ace down, he was squirming and screaming which made it very difficult to hold him. You could see that Sabo was also struggling with his younger brother. Instinctively, you growled at Ace to command him to stop but he simply growled louder at you, his aggressive nature making you shivered from discomfort and fear. God, you hated when he would do this: Use your lack of confidence against yourself.

 

Suddenly, Shanks turned and looked at Ace. His eyes were as red as blood, and you couldn’t help but remember that day when you had met him in the woods for the first time, that day when he chased you down and bit you. He showed his fangs and roared. The roar echoed loudly in the room and you, along the three boys, flinched and remained still. Ace’s body tensed in your grip before relaxing and he looked down, as did you and Luffy and Sabo. Silence fell upon the room as everyone stared at Shanks with apprehension. Even Crocodile stiffened in his seat.

 

Shanks stood up slowly and turned toward the man who had just insulted him. He stared at him intensely, his red orbs never flinching. Then, he took off his long black coat that rarely left his shoulders and, much to your surprise, unbuttoned his shirt. But you quickly understood that it wasn’t one of Shanks’ pranks when you saw the scars. Long gashes were travelling all over Shanks’ torso and several marks made by several weapons could be seen all over it. Shanks’ shirt slid off his shoulders and you gasped as you looked at his left arm.

 

Shanks’ left arm was a prosthetic one. You had never even noticed it before.

 

Shanks didn’t seem bothered by the looks of all the werewolves in the room locked on him. He was only looking at Crocodile. Then, after long minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

  * As you see, he said with a gentle and soft voice, I am _very_ aware of what hunters can do.



He pointed at his arm and poked it.

  * Do you want to know how I lost this? He said.



Silence.

  * I believe it was three years ago. I was already an alpha, but my pack was still newly made. At that time, it was composed of these three boys behind me and another one kid. A young boy named Coby. He was adorable, really, very shy though.



You looked at Ace, Sabo and Luffy. They had never spoken about Coby, and you could guess why… a cold shiver ran down your spine when you saw Luffy on the verge of crying. Your empathic nature kicked in and, even without knowing the end of Shanks’ story, you felt tears appearing in your eyes as well. As soon as you got closer to Luffy, he grabbed your hand. You squeezed it back, speaking unspoken words to him.  

  * One night, I was busy elsewhere in town. I had allowed the boys to run in the woods on their own and under their wolf form while I was in town. I was far away from the forest, yet I heard it. I heard the cry of despair of my _cubs_ , as you call them; I heard it from miles away. I shifted into my wolf form and ran as fast as I have ever run in my life. But by the time I got there, it was too late. Little Coby was dead.



Luffy sobbed. You pulled him closer, and felt Ace gripping him protectively. He too, was about to cry but he contained himself as much as he could.

  * I was terrified, said Shanks with a bitter laugh, terrified beyond belief but also furious, blindly enraged. I chased after the smell of the hunter who had kill Coby down and found him. He had set traps around in the forest, and in their confusion the boys had run around blindly and got separated from each others. Luffy was in one of this trap, defenceless and alone. I didn’t hesitate. When the hunter slashed the air with his silver long sword, I sacrificed my arm to save him.



Shanks took his eyes away from Crocodile to look at Luffy, his red orbs and his smile soft and caring.

  * And I never regretted it.



Luffy looked back at him, sobbing like a child in both your arms and Ace’s.

 

Shanks kept his calm composure as he looked back at the werewolf council. Everyone was silent.

  * And all those scars, he continued, were given to me by hunters. It was painful yes, very painful. Some of those wounds truly made me want to die but thankfully they healed quickly. Our blood is a marvellous thing: our skin is tougher, our metabolism stronger and our capability of regeneration faster. But my brothers and sisters, there are pains that even we can’t handle. That pain being the loss of our family, our pack, our brothers and sisters. Today, hunters are coming by dozen with the clear intention to hunt us down. And our chances of survival will depend on one thing: our ability to work together.



 

 Shanks’ words were powerful. You could see it just by looking at everyone’s look in the room. They all showed one emotion: Determination.

 

Rayleigh, that until now had remained silent, smiled.

\- We are all ears, Shanks. Do you suggest?


End file.
